Don't Close Your Eyes
by xPandaPearx
Summary: After moving to Santa Carla, Joscelyn thinks its pretty normal. But in reality, it's anything but. And of course, she finds out the hard way; will she still stay, even after uncovering the dark secrets that lie within the murder capital of the world? Rated T for now, may change.


**Hi guys! This is my first Lost Boys fanfic, so I hope it turns out good... Fingers crossed you all like it!**

* * *

"Joscelyn, I just don't want you outside at night alone, you know that..."

Ever since I'd moved out of my mom's house in Vermont, she had been calling me every few hours since then. I had found a nice house in a town called Santa Carla, right on the shore of California; it was quite a lucky find, too- maybe a ten minute trip to the boardwalk by foot. Mom had been very skeptical about me moving to her hometown, but she only told me it was because of stress. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, though, but I didn't dwell on it much.

"Mom, I'll be fine! It's been a week and nothing bad has happened. And plus, I've been caught up with work and unpacking for most of it, so why not spend the night out?"

There was a moment of tension-filled silence. Mom never easily consented to letting me be alone. Hell, I was barely able to move out! But either way, I was still going. She was a couple hundred miles away, so she couldn't exactly drive down to make sure I was at home.

"Fine, but only if you can swear, over my grave, you'll be inside before 10 o'clock."

"10 o'clock? Mom, I'm 21 not 16!" I used my shoulder to hold the phone to my ear while I finished folding some clothes.

"Jossie, I only do it because I love you. 11 o'clock, and no later. I'll be calling then, and if you don't answer there will be consequences. Is that clear?" Mom sounded exasperated, maybe even aggravated.

I sighed. "Yeah, crystal... And it's not like I'll be completely alone, there should be security everywhere and it'll be busy. Don't waste time worrying over me, I'll be fine. I gotta go, love you, bye!"

I hung up before she could say anything else, I had things to do and I didn't feel like listening to her rant for an hour.

I returned to folding my clothes, putting outfits together in my mind. I also pictured what the boardwalk would be like at night. Noisy? Overwhelming? The thought of being there alone was enough to make me a bit hesitant, but I imagined the crowds would be big enough to cover up being alone.

Once I finished with my clothes, I took a quick glance at the clock.

5:48 PM.

The sun was beginning to go down, but just barely. I planned on leaving around seven or eight o'clock. The later, the better. Hell, maybe I'd even make a few friends outside of work!

I pondered the thought for a moment, then headed to the bathroom to get ready. First came a long, hot shower. I stood there for a while, letting the warm water cascade down my back. Once I finished, I got out and dried myself off. With a towel around my body and hair, I headed to my room to get ready. The outfit I chose consisted of a dark purple, slightly baggy off the shoulder shirt, somewhat short shorts, and a pair of black flip flops. It would be enough to send my mother into a crazed frenzy.

As I got dressed, I had a triumphant smile plastered on my face. No more rules, no more curfews, no more anything... Just freedom!

I decided to skip out on makeup, only applying a light layer of pink lipstick. I felt no need for it, and didn't want to seem desperate, or look like a prostitute. When my look was pulled together, I looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. It looked good, and my damp honey colored hair had a messy- yet cute- look to it.

I checked the clock again, a bit surprised to see it was 6:24. It was then that I realized I really didn't want to go alone. One of the girls I worked with at the salon, Lila, had been quite friendly towards me, so I decided to invite her along.

I dialed her number and waited, getting a response after two rings.

"Hello?" Her voice was full of life, as always.

"Hey Lila, it's Joscelyn. I'm going out in a few to the boardwalk, and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along."

"I'd love to, can we meet up near that video store? I forget what it's called, but I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Sure! See you in ten?" I replied, drumming my fingers on the wall beside the phone outlet.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." She hung up, as did I.

I grabbed some money from my room and tucked it into my back pocket, heading out the door. The warm summer breeze wrapped around me like a light sweater and the ocean air filled my nostrils. It was nice to be so close to the ocean and boardwalk.

As I walked, I couldn't help but get an odd feeling, as though something bad would happen. I brushed it off, dismissing it purely as nerves. I hurried my pace and soon the boardwalk came into view; the scent of carnival food hit me like a ton of bricks in the face, in an almost good way. The crowds were massive, and I had to push through to get anywhere. Because of that, my trip to the video store took twice as long.

The bright neon lights were what alerted me I had been successful. When I finally escaped the crowd, I was pleasantly greeted with a much smaller crowd. I stood off to the side of the store, more by the corner. Now, I just had to wait.

While I waited, I replayed a song in my head. People Are Strange by The Doors, to be exact.

_People are strange, When you're a stranger, Faces look ugly, When you're alone. _

_Women seem wicked, When you're unwanted, Streets are uneven, When you're down. _

I was pulled away from my happy place by the loud roar of motorcycle engines nearby. I turned and saw four motorcycles pull up by the store. I looked away, trying to locate Lila.

But something just didn't settle well with me. I looked back to the motorcycles, only to see people darting away from them, expressions of discomfort and fear etched on their faces.

The boys on the bikes had grins plastered on their faces, and they headed into the store-nut not before one of them sent a wink in my direction. He had a colorful patchwork jacket, long curly blonde hair, and the prettiest blue green eyes.

A blush crept up on my cheeks as I turned and walked off, having spotted Lila in the distance. Her bright outfit was what caught my attention; a neon pink halter shirt, black short skirt, and some bright streaks in her hair, blue and yellow today. This was how she dressed most days to work.

I hurried over to her, eager to tell her of the cute guy. My excitement must have shown, as she caught on that something was up.

"Well aren't you happy tonight.." She said with a slight laugh.

"Only because the cutest guy just winked at me! You should have seen him!"

Lila smacked my arm playfully. "Damn, aren't you getting lucky tonight! So where is this 'cute guy'?"

I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the video store, trying to look inconspicuous as I pointed him out. He was by the counter with the other guys, who were trying to get the attention of the cashier.

"Blondie on the right." I muttered, pretending to look at a movie.

Lila's eyes darted over to them, and then back to me. "The Twisted Sister look alike?"

"No, not him, the one with the patchy jacket."

She looked again, then looked at me with mischief and slight jealousy in her eyes.

"Jos, you gotta make a move, he's a major hottie.."

I was about to reply, when a voice invaded my thoughts.

'_You really shouldn't be talking about people behind their backs, you know.'_


End file.
